


The Final Straw

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Not-yet-established relationship, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:06:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Buttskun- where the boys are in Minecraft and they head to a village (Michael and Gavin do not have an established relationship) and a villager is overly friendly with Gavin and Michael is pissed off but doesn’t acknowledge that he’s jealous and just thinks that the villager just pisses him off</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Straw

Ray was the first to notice it.

He was out in the field hunting and collecting roses for his garden when he looked up and spotted something in the distance. He moved a little closer, trying to figure out what the new shape was in the distance. When he realised what it was, he turned and sprinted towards Achievement City, calling for the others.

“Guys! You have to see this!” Ray shouted. Geoff had been walking towards the mine with Jack, getting ready to go for a materials hunt while Gavin and Michael were placing fences around the city, everyone just sick of having to fix creeper damage every day.

“What’s up Ray?” Geoff asked.

_ **-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-** _

The group decided to explore the village first thing in the morning. Everyone collected the stuff they would need and went to sleep as soon as the sun went down. They stood at the edge of village at dawn, going over what they would do.

“So everyone’s clear? We play it cool, see if they’re aggressive. If they aren’t, maybe make a deal with them. If they are, we kill them and take their stuff,” Geoff confirmed and everyone nodded. The group started running to the village, Geoff in the lead, followed by Ray, Jack and Ryan with Gavin and Michael bringing up the rear. They made it to the village with very little time before the sun went down again so the group was getting a little anxious.

“Hello?” Geoff called out, seeing a group of villagers tending to a farm by the houses. The villagers looked at the group of men, hesitant to approach them. “We’re a long way from our houses, could we perhaps stay here for the night? We won’t make trouble,” Geoff asked, mostly as a test of whether or not they should just kill the villagers and loot them but also because there were some monsters materialising in the shade of the trees and emerging from nearby caves. One of the villagers, an attractive man approached them, a smile on his face. He went straight to Gavin, pulling the creeper clothed man towards one of the houses, motioning for the others to do the same.

The group split up, Jack, Geoff and Ryan going to one of two large houses with another villager while the attractive villager that lead Gavin to what appeared to be his own house, Michael followed with an expression on his face that said he might kill the villager in his sleep regardless of whether he was good or not. Ray, hoping they wouldn’t fuck over a possible agreement between their groups, followed them as well.

The three went around the house, placing their beds (Gavin’s being right near the villager’s much to Michael’s disdain) and organising their stuff.

“Hey guys. This villager’s name is Bronson,” Gavin said with a smile.

“How’d you figure that out? As far as I can tell, they’re all mute,” Ray asked. Gavin pointed at a sign above the villager’s bed that said ‘Bronson’ and the villager nodded in agreement. It seemed that was his name.

“Nice to meet you Bronson,” Gavin said, holding his hand out to the man. Bronson took is and shook it, returning the smile with a ‘slightly interested’ quality to it that made Michael want to hit him.

“Hey, Michael. What’s wrong?” Ray whispered to the man in the bear hoodie. Michael shrugged and went back to stacking his dirt in his bag.

“Nothing. Just don’t like that guy,” Michael replied, finishing up and getting into bed when the sun fully went down.

_ **-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-** _

The next day, Michael was nearly fuming. The group decided to stay for a little longer and risk the run back in the dark and in doing so, they were shown how to farm properly by the villagers. What was pissing Michael off was the stupid-faced villager that had his hand on Gavin’s lower back, showing him where they had planted some sugar cane. Michael growled as he collected wheat and shoved it in his backpack.

When Bronson the Villager leant in and kissed Gavin on the cheek to say goodbye was the final fucking straw.

Michael stalked over to the creeper boy, shoved Bronson away and pulled Gavin in to essentially fuck his mouth with his tongue before turning back to Bronson and snarling out “Fuck off, he’s mine.” The let go of Gavin and walked away, not looking back at the shocked faces of his friends and the confused expressions on the villagers’ faces. Gavin was the first to kick start his brain, chasing after Michael, asking ‘What in the bloody hell was that?!’

“Told you guys all that shit between them was just sexual tension,” Geoff said, following after the pair. The others shrugged and they all went home to Achievement City, likely planning a congratulations present, possibly in the form of a shared house for Michael and Gavin.


End file.
